Sinfully Kissable
by DressagePunk
Summary: "Did we get their too late? Too late to save your soul, Sirius?" Hermione whispered; "Well your morals aren't exactly flawless either 'Mione" Sirius laughed, A supposed one night fling. Smutty Funny One Shot. Hermione X Sirius.


Hermione waltzed down the stairs of number twelve Grimmald Place, stilettos in her hand. Reaching the kitchen, she pulled a short coat, that was really more like long sleeves then an actual coat. Her dress sparkled with the light from the fire, as the whole garment was just sparkles and sequins. Placing her heels on the ground, she placed her feet into the heels which were plain black pumps adorned with tiny handcuff chains around the back of the shoes. Up until that point she had believed she was alone.

"Going out 'Mione?" Sirius inquired from behind the table.

"Yes" she replied still a little taken aback that someone had caught her sneaking out. Well she wasn't really sneaking, she told everyone she had a date, which she did. But rather than going out with the bore that had asked her from the Department of Magical Education, she was going out with McLaggen. Not because they had a relationship but because she knew he was a really hot shag.

She was really hoping that Sirius wouldn't pick up on her inappropriate outfit for a very business date, but as always no luck.

"That dress is a little much for a business date don't you think." Sirius said while trying to rearrange himself as his cock had suddenly started to rise just at the sight of the brunette.

"Maybe it's not just a business date. And why the hell do you care in the first place."

"Just wondering why your going out with that snob from the Department of Magical Education, in a dress... Well a dress that..." his thought and statement came to an abrupt end as his imagination ran through scenarios of the dress coming off.

"Oh, I get it. You don't like the dress. Sirius, do you like my dress?" she was a little worried, she felt gorgeous in this dress. She cocked a hip out, twirled a finger in her hair, and smiled.

"I'd like it better crumpled at the end of my bed, or the floor of the kitchen, if you rather." he smirked once again trying to hide his erection. It was going to be a really awkward moment when his erection started raising his side of the table.

"Really? Some days I think we got there too late." Hermione said

"Too late for what 'Mione?"

"For the dementors kiss, you really mustn't have a soul." she retorted.

He gulped at the memory, "You have just as questionable morals, saying you're out on a business date. Girls only wear dresses like that when you're looking for one thing. And I'd guess you like it rather rough as I do think those are handcuffs adorning you hooker heels."

She glared and started heading towards the fireplace.

"Who are you actually meeting 'Mione?" he questioned his voice no longer accusatory tone but a curious one.

She should have lied, or not said anything but she didn't. She answered and truthfully of all things, "Cormac McLaggen."

"McLaggen? That filthy prick." he snarled his face when she answered, "Why the bloody hell, McLaggen?"

Once again she shouldn't have answered but once again the truth came tumbling from her lips, "He's gorgeous and a bloody good shag." and with that she grabbed a handful of floo powder and raced off to the club where McLaggen was waiting.

Before she could finish brushing the ash off her shoulder, a hand was spinning her back towards the fire place. Sirius's hand was wrapped on her bare shoulder, the band of his ring was digging in more than necessary, as the black stone of this ring contrasted against her pale skin.

He drug her not completely unwillingly back to the fireplace. Traveling in twos threw the floo was tight. Their bodies pressed together as the fireplace magicked them back to Grimmald Place. When they arrived, Hermione stumbled slightly but Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What the hell Sirius?" she whined pushing his shoulder with her flat palm.

He leaned his head down on her bare shoulder, pressing his lips to the side of her neck, "If all you were looking for was a good shag, you didn't even have to leave the house." he paused every other word punctuating his statement with light kisses on her neck and shoulder.

"God Sirius, really?" she had wrapped her hands around his waist pulling him closer. Effectively negating her sarcastic remark.

His head drifted up and when his lips were a mere inch from her ear he whispered, "All you had to do was walk down stairs naked, not that I don't appreciate the dress." he laughed.

Hermione released her grip and starred back into his grey orbs that were still fantasizing about the ways that dress could hit the floor. But with that he grasped Hermione's thin midsection heaved her over his shoulder and walked up the four flights of stairs to his room. She kicked and screamed at him to put her down but the pleads fell upon completely deaf ears, as he just continued the march.

After throwing the door open he threw her down on his bed. Her brunette locks swirled around her head and her already short dress revealed even more. She proper herself up on her elbows and waited for Sirius to join her.

He quickly rolled into bed beside her; she propelled her self over top of him and while balancing her weight on her knees leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was deep, passion filled and as their tongues danced in a demand for dominance, Hermione pulled away.

"Are you really sure you're okay with this?" she said playing with the top button of Sirius's vest.

" 'Mione, I've been waiting for this since you moved in a year ago. Last week when you walked out in that leopard accented black corset dress, it was all I could do to not throw you down and take you in the hall." he smiled up at her as her fears relaxed.

Her lips meet his once again, and she started to unbutton the long string of buttons holding his vest on. His hands slid underneath her dress, and finding her ass completely bare of any undergarments, let a small groan out of his mouth.

"You really were asking for it weren't you?" he laughed at the Golden Girls surprising promiscuity.

"I am actually wearing underwear Sirius." she laughed as his hands moved a little higher and found the string like thong that rested on her hips.

Soon enough Sirius's vest was on the floor, and Hermione's dress was hiked up to her waist, her thong and Sirius's pants the only things standing in the way of their pleasure. She ground her hips into his erection which was rather pronounced through his slacks. His dark purple shirt hit the floor next along with Hermione's dress. As her hands moved around the buckle of his pants, Sirius yanked her bra off, kneading her breasts roughly, allowing her small pink nipples harden under his touch.

He flipped them over so she was lying on her back. His hands suddenly left her as she pulled his pants half way down his thighs. Grabbing his wand he muttered a spell, unknown to her and the tiny handcuffs adorning her shoes came to life, cuffing her hands and legs to the four corners of the bed posts. She laughed as he pulled his pants and boxers off; he kissed her stomach working his way down to her dripping core.

He stopped kissing her as his lips touched the inside of her hip bone, but lightly slid a finger among her folds. The pink was dripping wet, and he greedily pushed his finger into her. She moaned softly, still giggling to herself about the handcuffs. After adding another finger he pumped his hand faster making her groan and after a few minutes she let out a small shriek.

Her inner muscles started to quake, and quick she became a mess of undone fluids as her orgasm passed as waves of pleasure through her body. "Fuck Me Sirius." she shrieked again

He moved up taking her mouth with his, and slowly aligning himself at her entrance. "Sirius, now please." she pleaded.

He slowly pushed into her folds inch by inch, as her face contorted with the sensation. When he was fully within her, he gave her a moment but she quickly bucked her hips toward him. He obliged starting to slowly rock in and out of her.

Her hips met him inch for inch and as she kept pulling at the cuffs he released them but kept the ankle cuffs for good measure. Her nails raked across his back, and forced him deeper. Her vice like grip was just another silent cue to move faster. His rhythm got harder and faster, and soon he could feel her walls starting to flutter.

While he was close, he was still aware that he wasn't ready for this to end completely. But as her orgasm hit her full on her walls milking his cock, he came. Spilling his hot fluids inside her but still wrapping his arms around her to keep her close.

The pair fell asleep, sweaty, and disoriented.

The next morning a strong hand knocked on the door, "Sirius" it was Lupin. Sirius hopped up, muttering a shower spell, and threw on a pair of trousers. He left the room without a word as Hermione started to come too. Her ankles still tied up to the ends of the bed.

When she completely came too she tried pulling on the cuffs to no avail, and couldn't even get the shoes off, sleeping in stilettos wasn't a great idea to begin with. Reaching for her wand on the side table, her fingers were all of an inch and a half too short. God Damn, well Sirius should be back soon.

She laid and relaxed, and after a good twenty minutes she heard footsteps again. Sirius entered shirtless which threatened to

take her breathe away, yet she simply motioned to the ankle cuffs.

" 'Mione, you want out so soon? I figured after one night of moraless and soulless fun you wouldn't mind a day of it either." he smirked

"Well, bloody hell, why not?" she admitted last night was fantastic, and he was particularly handsome.

She just smiled and her smirk was meet with his lips pressed roughly against her's pushing her back into the mattress. Ankles cuffs remaining untouched.

AN: Please Review I love them :)


End file.
